fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Arvee100smart
Re:Cinammmmmmmmy !!! I know what a play is. I was in the theater club in high school but I left to join the culinary club after a year. So I know how busy it can be. I remember staying late past six and remembering all the cues for the lights and props. ^_^ Nothing much has happened been. Just working on my user page and going through all the forum post. There are also no new manga moment so far. Ice-make:gray also haven't replied to any of my messages as well as the other admins. I can't do much with my issue with other user rights because I don't have bureaucrat power. I'm also working on the new guidelines. So far, Article Creation Guidelines is the only one done. It's more informative and show less favoritism since there was a lot of Jerza used as an example and I know for fact that its Red's favorite couple. 11:44, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Not Waiting Any Longer It's already the second week of December and I'm not waiting for the other administrators' response. So I'm here to congratulate you with this award: For my complete message, go to the main page. Keep up the good work. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ 14:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) January's Featured Voting (◡‿◡✿) Just a friendly reminder that January's featured voting is about to end. Cast your nominations and votes on for your favorite couple, moment and image. 08:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) rEQUEST! Hi Arveee.....I wanted to join the G-Pairs Team please cause Ice wants me to join a team or a guild XDXD [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back and Thanks Hi Arvee!! Thank goodness you are back T-T!!!!! "Thanks" for accepting me ^_^ [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Chatmod Congratulations you are now a chatmod of FTC Wiki. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 08:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Your an active user and good in editing, so I promoted you to chat mod. And no, Im not COMPLETELY BACK yet. I can get back only on the days with homeworks, and if we dont have a test. Since, Im aiming for an average of 98.75 this quarter so that I can get 1st honor and a gold medal. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Congratulation!! Yes~! A week ago, me and Ice were talking about it on chat because we needed a new active chat mod and awhile ago I had about talk it with Dynasty and she agrees with it. So yeah... Congratulation to our new chat mod!! ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ) 11:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Slideshow Hey Arvee, can you edit your entries for the featured manga and animated moment since only three images are accepted? 13:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat I know your in chat so you better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. cmon cmon cmon i know your in chat so your better answer me.. 06:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You Need Something? Yes? 07:43, January 12, 2014 (UTC) About the home page and float? Sure I can edit but you have to tell me what you want to be written. 09:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: (._. ) Hey, Don't worry about me, the decision was right. You are a worthy successor. :) I'm sorry I couldn't handle my job. The time with you and the others had been a blast. Good luck with everything. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 20:36,1/12/2014 Re:Affiliation Ahh... Sure I can add it to the affiliations if you can do so with the other wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh,You've replied :> No, I didn't say you took it from me. If I could have the choice, I'd have handed it over happily anyways. ^_^ I'll try to check in more often from now on, we'll see how things go down. I hope I can make a full return sometimes. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:40,1/14/2014 Re:Revisioning There was really no need to change it. You were adding too many unnecessary pictures. For example, the clearly marked Natsu's History has a picture of Elfman in it. If you change the history of one character in one article, then you have to change it with all the articles that has that character in it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Lisanna's History? I guess it's ok. Just changed the picture from her disappearing into her entering the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I said it's ok. Just change the picture. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:44, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I am! I am Gerie! Arvee!!!!!!! You want evidences here are some: 1. I am THEA PHILLINE DAIRO'S FRIEND 2. I am a member of the GART team (that is what I pet o my profile before I changed it~! 3. We are friends in Facebook Maybe that is what I can say for now!! :P and also how can you say that Cycie is using my profile? (just curious) [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 09:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) wHY? I am myself~! are you well never mind XDXD [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 11:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) New Template Ta-da! We know have a Fair Use Rationale template. It's from Fairy Tail Wiki and it's something we need to adapt here in the wiki. We also need one for fan arts but not only one that focuses on deviantart but one that is for all image hosting websites but I might work on it later. I will publically announce and implement the rule in adding the fair use template when both the Media Uploading Guidelines as well as the Image Policy are finished, hopefully by the end of the month. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind. I edited the template to include fan arts. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) PLEASEPLEASE READ~! I will be inactive for two days because of this Periodic Test of mine...and I am going to my friend's house(if you know who I mean) to study~! I hope you will understand, Arvee~! Sincerely Gerie Mae [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:New News Hehe. I didn't need to know about how your day to day was. I know everybody gets busy at some point. For me, it will be the last week of February because of the graduation preparation. Trust? I'm confused. Why do you say that? Wiki on Android? I can't even go to the next page with my iTouch but then again it's only 3rd gen. Ok but what do you mean you did it wrong with my image? [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:17, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Your Boyfriend Huh? What d'ya mean? Are you going somewhere, Arvee-chan? And congratulation on becoming the Chat Mod, just as you wanted :D 11:42,2/6/2014 HUH???? My girlfriend? or my boyfriend? XD And I don't know that guy. It used to belong to one of my friends but he lent that ID to someone else and I dont know who he is, maybe one of my classmates. But I dont talk to that ID anymore since my friend told me not to. I might even unfriend him the next time I open my Facebook. Well I havent been opening Facebook lately ^__^" Exams and stuff, you see. So dont worry, I am all yours. Can we get married now? Please *puppy eyes* P.S. If one of my classmates talk crap, kick their asses and unfriend them. You dont need to talk to them anyway. They are just bastards actually....even though they behave while talking to me, I am sure they talk crap with others. So don't hesitate! And please lets get married already. We rarely talk and you dont even open Skype anymore *sobs* 12:45,2/6/2014 Re:Image Violation Template Revisioning I took a look at it and added some things to it. The tips need to edited next. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:03, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Licensing Images Yes, I changed them because I need it to match with the new image policy. As of the moment, I noticed that nobody actually uses the licenses so I decided to change/update them. Please do not license any of the images as of the moment. Please also edit your image description for they are using the template for the manga and not the anime. If you want to put Fairy Tail Wiki, place it on the other information part of the template and not the source. The source should from what chapter or episode it came from. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Could it be..... Arvee-chan! Are you mad at me? 04:19,2/8/2014 Fine Alright already. I'll go back but you have to first fix the jobs posted on the board. There is no point adding OVA for Hibikenny and Cheon since they never interacted there or even mention about each other. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. It's ok. Hmmm... I thought it was Ren that Erza was scolding about already having Sherry and Hibiki was about his MPF. I guess I have to watch the OVA again. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:28, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I was right!! Erza said to Hibiki, "Was with that MPF score today? Try harder!" while Ren got, "And you already have Sherry!" You need to edit it~ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Phew...That scared me XD And what are you talking about? *reminds Arvee-chan of Working wiki >:3* Well sorry~ I am not active that much. I've got exams :P 11:59,2/9/2014 That is because we never get to talk to each other. 10:40,2/10/2014 Re::><: Mean (._. )! Sorry One thing for sure~! Is that: If I take a job: 1: I cannot complete it (~._.) Why? cause you already know my grades X( ! need to study~! and also I have this information '''already~! But I have this one sickness------ LAZINESS!!!!!!! XDXD [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| '''Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 05:09, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hightlight. I have already read your thread and despite your good intentions, I believe that there is no need to highlight it. It was already mentioned multiple times in Hiro Mashima's twitter account, the manga, and even in Fairy Tail Wiki. Sorry. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Ehem!!!! *clears throat* Please know the situation of the person before you say some MEAN '''words.. (~._. ) Alright though, Despite of all of that, I know you are just trying to help the Wiki but.....what the most important is the '''School. I hope you understand me Arvee, you are lucky that you are not in this situation but I have so many problems right now....Okay? Well just hope that if my Mother lets me use laptop like today...just hope that BEFORE THE DAYS OF MARCH 11.....She will let me use laptop...I really hope that you are in this position and one more thing I also don't know how to use the wiki since I am still NEW... Well maybe a little~! Sorry if it sounds kinda harsh-~! [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I AM STARTING TODAY! What are things missing in NaLu? You just say at the job that "There are too many" ...Posting that one makes me curious~! (~._. ) so what is missing in NaLu? Hurry up and tell me before tomorrow~! (~._. ) [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ARVEE!!!!! Are you gonna answer my question or what? (~._.) [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? What do you mean on this part:"All you need to do is show me that you can put a page unto Solid Articles" And you said jobs or should I say pages that do not have "Under Constructions" signs~! Is that what you mean? [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 10:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Welcome Box I edited it here: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Back Ok. Ok. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:15, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Signature Page I created a new . It's a combination of yours and MagicalKey's works. What do you think? [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... My talkpage is getting too long. >.< I'll fix it soon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Back 100% back.............plz don't killllllll meeeeeeeee. I AM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.......... ;-( for 2 months pre-board and board exams were thr 09:22,3/26/2014 09:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Ugh. Sometimes I hate to Handle the Forums. After reading the last post, I decided to close the thread due to it being no longer productive. Next time, when requesting for blocking, go here. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) G-Repairs Team Hello! I'm leaving a message because I filled a template in order to join the G-Repairs Team! Would mean a lot if you could check it out. Thank you so much! ^^ Who Owns My Heart (talk) 13:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to notify that I created a customized signature (well, pretty much slightly edited the one given as example because was lazy) and that I'm ready to follow any tasks the team requiers! Aye! Who Owns My Heart Talkpage 23:12, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thea's Blockage Hi Arvee. What I did was just add two years at the start of the block since I can't do an exact date. If you can give me proof that she's 13 already, I can remove her block as soon as possible. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Nah it's ok. Honest mistake. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:55, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah~ I'm back. But I dont know what happened to FTC when I was gone... But either ways.... How's Snapshot Guild? You handling it well? 11:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. I don't mind if not much are here and active. The users whom are formerly active are now inactive maybe because of real life problems. (Oh and by the way, MOST likely I will be here often to check up on things. I can't actually decide on when to edit since I can't catch up with the FT manga lately. I'm rather confused. XD) 05:00, April 18, 2014 (UTC) hey sry sry the electricity went off. plz come at ft or ftc chat if possible 12:54,4/17/2014 12:54, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Revisioning... deja vu.. Ah yeah... After I read the new update on the Strauss' history, your edit on Lisanna's history needs to be revised to match the rest of the text because if people read the whole thing, they'll notice that it is not in sync with the first two paragraphs. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Image Violation Sorry for the late reply but I have other prioritizes to attend. I saw your edit in the image violation template and I highly appreciate the effort you made but I have to redo pretty much all that you did. I'm sorry for that. Yes, the licensing is a major reason why I can't enforce the image policy too seriously. So I only ask for the image to follow what is currently written in the policy and add FUR in the description. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:47, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Forum I'm quite confused with your question. Please tell me if I got it wrong. Are you asking me if what I told you before should be applied to everyone in the forum and not only to you? If that is correct, then yes, it does apply to everyone. They can delete a post as long as it follows the forum policy. The forum policy has been updated for that purpose. But please be reminded that you notify an admin before deleting the post. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC)